The Accidental Eavesdropper
by Pennfana
Summary: Hermione hears Harry talking to somebody in the Gryffindor common room. Who is it? PG13 for doubleentendres.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated character, object or place.  There, is _that_ specific enough? =)

The Accidental Eavesdropper

     Although as Head Girl I had my own quarters, I still spent quite a bit of time in Gryffindor Tower.  It had been my home for six years, after all.  In fact, I was about to step into the common room when I heard Harry's voice.

     "I know we've been together for a long time," he said.  "We've been through a lot together, and trust me, you'll never know how much you mean to me.  You have been my companion through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse—I hate to think that someday, you just won't be there anymore.  I never want us to be separated."

     I didn't hear any indications of anybody else in the room, so I figured that he must be rehearsing for something.  My cheeks instantly flamed.  I've had a crush on him since fourth year, but he didn't really need to know that—but maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way for me!

     _Calm down, Granger,_ I thought.  _Don't count your chickens before they hatch.  Just listen to what he's saying, and maybe you can figure out who he's planning to say this to._

     "You've practically been my best friend for all these years, and we've had some lovely rides together.  I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, but there have been times—lots of them!—when you've proven to be smarter than I am.  That doesn't matter.  I love you anyway."

     I felt myself melt a little inside.  Who knew that three small words could ever be so big?

     "I wanted you the moment I saw you in Diagon Alley in third year.  I still can't believe you're mine."

     _Oh, Harry, I'm always yours._

     "You have never led me astray, though you've shown me the thrill of the chase time and again.  Having you in my life is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

     _Thrill of the chase?  He's _never_ had to go chasing after me.  Oh, well.  Boys can be so silly sometimes.  Male pride, or something like that._

     "I like nothing more than the feeling of touching you, running my hands over you.  And when you're underneath me—why, I feel like I'm on top of the world."

     Another one of those puzzling references.  I had no idea what he meant by that.

     "You have been a huge influence on me; you're part of what's made me what I am.  I love you."

     I couldn't restrain myself any longer.  I was certain that it was me, though the references to "riding" somewhat puzzled and embarrassed me—we had certainly never engaged in such activities.  But it had to be me—it _had_ to be!  Nobody else fit the description the way that I did.

     I flung the door open and cried, "Oh, Harry!  I had no idea that you felt this way for me!"

     He gave me an intensely puzzled look.  "What on Earth are you on about, Hermione?" he asked.  "I was talking to my Firebolt."

     My face fell.  "Erm, sorry," I muttered and prepared to leave the room in shame.

     "Hermione, wait…" he grabbed my sleeve and refused to let it go.

     I looked at him.  "What is it?  So you were talking to your broom.  You've a perfect right to do that, as long as you don't think it's answering back.  It's—it's _yours_, after all."

     His bright green eyes stared right into mine.  "I wouldn't mind if you could be, too," he said quietly.

     This time I was really shocked, but I managed to say, "No problem there, Harry."  Then, my face grew slyer than I ever thought it could.  "So, when are you going to kiss me?  Or do I have to do everything myself?"

    "I might get around to it."

     I nodded approvingly.  "I like a man who knows what he wants."

     "Hermione, you've got the wrong guy," he laughed.  And then and there, he kissed me.

A/N: As usual with me, I've made a couple of references to other stuff in this story.  Even in a one-shot I can't seem to escape them. : P

I think that most people will recognize the "better or for worse" bit from the traditional wedding service.  I couldn't resist sticking that in.

Also, I took the last two lines more or less directly from my favourite movie, "Men With Brooms".  I'm actually working on a Harry Potter fanfic along the same lines as that movie; the first chapter should be up in a couple of weeks, or as soon as my perfectionism will allow.


End file.
